


Mothers' Desires

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: The girls of team RWBY having fun with their parents. Whether it be their teammate's mother, or their own.





	1. Chapter 1

As she sat there with one of her daughter’s new girlfriends, Willow couldn’t help but smile to herself as she took another sip of her red wine, even going as far as to offer the blonde next to her a glass. “Oh, come on, Yang. Weiss will be home in an hour and she said we should spend some time together. What do you say we just…. Fool around?~”

 

“Misses Schnee?!” The blonde couldn’t help but blush as she heard the woman’s question, honestly finding her very attractive, but wanting to be loyal to her lover. “I couldn’t do that to Weiss! She’d kill me! Besides, aren’t you married?”   
  
The woman’s smirk faded ever so slightly at the question, but an idea came to mind almost immediately after that brought it right back to her. “In name only, dear. Jacques and I haven’t even touched each other for a hug since I gave birth to Weiss.” Willow scooted a bit closer to the younger girl and unbuttoned her blouse a few buttons, making her still perky breasts nearly visible for Yang to see all she wanted. “It’s been so long since I’ve had someone inside of me that I just… I need it, Yang. I do… And… I’d love it if you were the one to give me what I need.~” The Schnee woman traced her free hand along Yang’s cheek, taking the time to graze her nails along the blonde’s neck before gently cupping one of her breasts. “Will you do me that kindness? A gorgeous thing like yourself must be happy with my daughter, but wouldn’t you love to see where she got her body from?~”

 

Swallowing hard in order to not give in to the woman’s advancements right away, Yang couldn’t help but stare at the cleavage that shone through her blouse clear as day. As soon as she noticed that her girlfriend’s mother wasn’t wearing a bra, a deep red blush rose to her cheeks, prompting her to lock eyes with the wine lover. “I… I mean…” Unable to finish her sentence, she went to shake her head, only to be stopped as her lips were captured by the older woman in a passionate kiss. Being so dazed by the action, she was unable to stop the woman from lifting her top over her chest, exposing her large and perky tits to the world.

 

However, Willow didn’t stop just there, slipping her hands into the younger girl’s panties and gasping as she found a hardening cock between her legs instead of the cunt she was expecting to have to fill with a strap on. “This certainly changes things.~ Yang, darling. There is no way you’re leaving this house without having cum inside me at least once. I hope you know this.” Quickly standing up from the couch, the white-haired woman smiled to herself and stripped herself of everything but her white panties that seemed to almost blend perfectly with her pale white skin. “Now, be a good girl and stay seated while I ride you to orgasm. And I can promise that it’ll take a lot less time than whenever my daughter does it.”   
  
Keeping her lilac eyes locked on the dominant woman’s body, Yang was unable to stop herself from growing more aroused by the second, being fully erect just from looking at the woman in a matter of seconds. Opening her mouth to speak, maybe to possibly deny the woman what she wanted, everything slipped from her mind when she felt Willow’s soft fingers touch her lips. The way they glided along her lips before finding their way to the blonde’s breasts easily elicited an uneasy and heavy breath of pleasure from the poor girl. It didn’t take much more for her to already start leaking precum from the older woman’s touch, shivering as she felt the liquid trail down her shaft and onto her clothing that neither of them cared enough to remove.   
  
“Just keep quiet, dear. You can moan for me all you’d like, but no words.~” She didn’t even give the younger girl a chance to answer before crawling into her lap, planting another passionate and lustful kiss on her lips, and slowly sinking onto her cock. But the way that magnificent member stretched her lower lips and inner walls around it to a near perfect degree was all it took to bring a moan from Willow’s lips. The woman went slowly at first, nearly tantalizingly slow as she wanted to savor every inch that this young blonde’s cock provided her.

 

However, much to her pleasure, Yang learned that the Schnee was quick to pick up the pace, bouncing happily on her cock like she was just a human dildo. But the young girl didn’t mind at all. Her girlfriend’s mother was fucking her like a rampant woman who needed some a good cock stuffed inside of her, unprotected, uncaring, and unwilling to slow down at all when the sound of their hips slapping together started to echo within the room the two of them were in. Soft moans started leaving the student’s lips as her breasts were squeezed by the older woman, feeling just how cold Willow’s skin was compared to her own and shaking in delight once the woman starting pinching and twisting on her nipples.

 

“That’s a good girl… Doing just what Mommy said to do!~” Removing one of her hands from her temporary lover’s breasts, the older Schnee was quick to latch it to her own, kneading her soft mound just like she was Yang’s. “It’s okay to moan louder, sweetie. No one is going to hear us in here. Not even Weiss if she got back.” Leaning down to place yet another kiss on the girl’s lips, Willow stopped in her tracks, just a mere inch away from the blonde’s. “But that wouldn’t matter, would it?~ From the way your cock is already starting to throb inside of me and twitch like it needs to explode, I’d think you’ve found a new favorite pussy! Am I right, Pet?~”   
  
“Yes, Mistress!” Yang moaned out as she placed her hands on Willow’s hips, leaning her head back as the pleasure started to easily overtake her. The way her girlfriend mother’s cunt squeezed around her cock was like Heaven, certainly a far better feeling that when Weiss rode her like a madwoman. “Your pussy is so much better than Weiss’s! But… But…” Even if the pleasure was starting to bring her to orgasm, there was still a great deal of love in her heart for the heiress and she didn’t want to go end up breaking her heart over this.

 

“But you don’t want to break my daughter’s heart?” Willow asked, a soft and gentle smile on her lips as her hips slowed down to a gentle roll against Yang’s crotch. “That’s very sweet of you, Yang. My daughter is lucky to have a girlfriend like you, and so am I.” She paused for a moment, started to bounce herself atop the blonde’s lap once again, her soft smile still present. “What if I promise you that Weiss will never find out about this? And in exchange, whenever you come to visit, at night you come to my bed and fuck me?~” One quick look into those lust and bliss-filled lilac eyes and the mother knew that the answer would be a yes, without even having to actually hear the girl answer her. “Oh! And there is one thing you’ll need to know about the Schnee’s dear!~” As she started bouncing herself just as fast as a moment ago, she was delighted to see the blonde’s face contort in orgasmic pleasure. “Well, go ahead and cum first! Fill me up, you slut!~”

 

Will the permission of her mistress, Yang bucked her hips a few times into Willow’s, holding the older woman down with incredible strength before moaning and cumming inside of her. The woman was right with how quick it would be before the student came, but neither one of the women expected her load to be as big as it was. The blonde dumped enough cum into her mistress’s womb to swell her stomach into looking two months pregnant. Once the young girl was done shooting her sticky load into her, hopefully, future mother-in-law, she was quick to smile as she felt the older woman’s lips press against hers once more in a loving kiss. “So… What’s that thing I need to know…?”   
  
“Oh. Well, dear.” Willow smirked and traced her fingers along Yang’s lips once again, dressing herself best she could with her other hand. “Whenever we Schnees have unprotected sex, there is a guaranteed pregnancy.~” Licking her own lips, the older Schnee quickly finished getting dressed before grabbing her wine glass and drinking down the last sip that was in it. “Oh, no... I need to get more wine! I’ll be right back, honey. If Weiss is back before me, feel free to explore the house. I’d rather you not get lost in this big home.”


	2. Raven x Ruby

“Miss Branwen… Where’s Yang?” Ruby’s cheerful voice echoed through the living room of Raven’s home as she looked for her sister, hoping to spend her first week off with the blonde. “She was here last night, right?” Her final question as she entered the room and spied her sister’s mother on the couch, watching the news with Lisa Lavender, in nothing but a pair of black panties. The sight was quick to light a fire of arousal in the poor girl’s loins.

 

“Sweetie, I’m only here to visit because my daughter wanted me to meet such a cute girl like yourself.~” The black haired woman smirked and quickly glanced over to the younger girl. “For all I know, she went to suck dick for money. Not that she would, my daughter is better than that.” Placing a hand to her own neck and cracking it, Raven earned a sharp gasp from the crimsonette. “Oh. Right, Yang told me you hated that sound….” Turning her head back to the news and sighing softly, she placed that same hand on the couch and pat it just hard enough for Ruby to hear. “Come. Sit. Let me make it up to you. I have a perfect idea, after all.”

 

Swallowing down her arousal at the thought of seeing her ex-step mother’s luscious breasts exposed to the world, Ruby made her way to the couch and kept her eyes on the tv. The younger girl quickly threw her hands over her crotch to hide her growing erection, unable to contain her sexual excitement at the taboo her mind was racing to think about. “Wh-What do you have in mind, Miss… Miss Branwen…?”

 

“Raven. Miss Branwen is far too formal for my tastes.” Letting her glowing red eyes connect with the younger girl’s silver ones, Raven smirked, proud of the fact she could make someone so obviously horny and nervous just by sitting next to them. “Well, you’ve clearly got some things in your mind. I figured I could help you relax. You’re my kid’s sister, after all. It would be wrong of me to not help you once or twice.” Placing her hand on the crimsonette’s lower thigh, the black haired woman easily took notice of the girl’s hands starting to rise a bit, exposing her easily hardening cock. “Well, what do we have here? Yang never told me you had something like this.~”

 

“I… I asked her not to tell anyone! It’s embarrassing, you know?!” Ruby quickly shut her eyes out of fear that the woman would laugh at her. However, her eyes went wide in surprise, a quiet gasp also leaving her, as she felt Raven wrap her fingers around her clothed member. “R-Raven, I…”

 

“Shush, girl. Just sit back and enjoy it.~” Licking her lips, the red-eyed woman started to slowly stroke the member that was starting to poke out from under the young girl’s panties, still invisible due to her shirt covering the tip. “Oh my! You got a big one too! Bigger than your father’s.~” Pushing Ruby down onto her back, the older woman planted a rough kiss onto her daughter’s guest’s lips as her hand started moving a bit faster along the girl’s shaft.

 

Ruby was clearly taken a bit back by the kiss, eyes once again going wide in surprise as she felt her sister’s mother start giving her a handjob through her clothing. Though, that didn’t stop the team leader from returning the affection once the shock passed from her mind. She started enjoying the softness of Raven’s eager lips against her own, the warmth of the woman’s hand wrapped around the length of her cock. It was something the girl had only experience a handful of times with her teammates late at night, but out in the open in the middle of the day? Something inside the crimsonette clicked and she eagerly moaned into the kiss.

 

As she pulled her lips away, Raven was quick to angle herself above Ruby’s body perfectly so her large breasts simply hung in the girl’s face. “Don’t think you’ll get all the pleasure now, Little Red. Go ahead and suck on my breasts. I know you want to with how you’ve been staring at them since you got here.~” Her grip on the girl’s cock only grew more firm through the soft fabric as she felt the silver-eyed girl’s lips wrap around her breast, causing the older woman to moan as she felt her soft tongue teasing the mound of flesh. Closing her eyes and throwing her head back a bit in pleasure, the black haired woman started shifting her fingers along the length of Ruby’s cock, massaging it as she stroked the member even faster. “Someone sure was eager to wrap her lips around these things.~” A soft chuckle left her as she watched a blush rise to the younger's cheeks.

 

It didn’t help that the massaging handjob felt absolutely like heaven to the team leader, causing her to moan and squirm under her stepmother's touch. Ruby couldn’t hold out much longer before she was already leaking precum through the bottom of her shirt, prompting her to start slipping her top over her breasts to not stain it too bad. Pulling her lips away from Raven’s large breasts, the crimsonette bit her lip and looked up to the woman. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum!”

 

Easily hearing the signal, Raven dove down her step-daughter’s body and wrapped her lips around the throbbing member, ready to take every drop of cum it had to offer into her mouth. And that's exactly what she did, stroking the moaning mess of a girl to orgasm as quickly as she could before taking the large load into her mouth, but never swallowing it. Instead, she pulled her mouth off of the girl’s length and showed her the coating of cum that her tongue had received.

 

Ruby opened her mouth to voice her surprise at just how sexy this older woman was with a mouthful of her cum, but nothing came from her lips. No words, no moans, no noise at all. At least, not until she felt said older woman’s lips against hers once again, a pleasured whine leaving her as she felt her own cum be pushed into her mouth with Raven’s tongue. The taste of her own cum was sweet like cookie dough, but a bit bitter due to her lack of food so far today. The moment she felt Raven’s lips pull away from her own, a hand quickly replaced it, forcing the crimsonette to swallow her own load and moan as she felt the thick substance slide down her throat.

 

“Did you swallow it all, Ruby?~” Raven asked with a smirk on her lips, red eyes locked with silver ones. Watching and feeling the girl nod against her hand, the older woman pulled her hand away and smiled, leaning in for another kiss from the girl. “There. I hoped that helped ease your mind.~” Sitting back up to her old spot on the couch and throwing her arm over the side, she was surprised when she noticed the crimsonette just sitting against the arm of the couch, body still exposed to her. “Better hurry and get dressed for the day. No idea when your sister will be back and you don’t want her to see us like this over one little thing, right?” Gently tapping the young girl’s cheek, her smile only grew as she put her eyes back to the tv to see Lisa masturbating with an impressively large dildo for her audience. “Damn, girl! Didn’t know you could fit a thing so big!”

 

Ruby, on the other hand, jumped up from the gentle slaps and rushed back to the guest room she was staying in, tossing her stained top to the side and throwing on a light red shirt with her insignia over her heart. As she took a few steps to her door to head back to the living room, she could hear Yang’s voice coming from the other room.

 

“Mom! Why aren’t you wearing anything?! What if Ruby saw you?!” The blonde’s sounded pretty angry from the other side of the doorway.   
  
“She already has, Yang. Creamed herself as soon as she saw my body.” Raven looked to her daughter with a slight smirk, watching her lilac eyes turning red and her hair starting to glow. “Alright, alright. I’m kidding. No need to throw a tantrum. Ruby never woke up. I’ve got a blanket right there to throw on once her door opens.” Gesturing across the room to the dark blue blanket that she used to sleep on the couch, Raven’s smirk vanished as she watched Lisa take another creampie. “Dammit, you bitch! Why can’t you fuck a girl on camera for once?!”

 

“Wait, Ruby never woke up?” Yang asked, sounding a bit worried about her younger sister. “Are you sure?”   
  
“Well, I heard some movement from her room, but she never stepped out. So either she’s awake and listening to you bitch at your mother right now, or she’s asleep after getting comfortable again.” Setting the remote down, the red-eyed woman licked her lips. “Either way, I’m sure she’s fine and happy, Yang.”


	3. Kali

“So, Miss Schnee, my daughter tells me that you’ve enjoyed quite the number of rough blowjobs from her feline-esque tongue, is this right?” Kali asked, sitting across the couch from a blushing Weiss, smiling to herself as she watched the white-haired girl nod to the question. “Well then. I just have two more questions for you, dear. And please, there is no need to be worried. No one in this family will harm you for loving our daughter.~”   
  
The heiress let out a sigh of relief as she heard the comforting words from the older faunus, a smile coming to her face as she started feeling reassured as to why Blake had said that her family wanted to meet her.  “Thank you, Miss Belladonna. What would you have of me?”   
  
“Please, call me Kali. And… well, is my little Blake any good at it? If my memory is correct, you’d be her very first sexual experience. I’m just curious if I need to teach my little girl anything special, or to show her lover an even better time.~” Licking her lips as she teased the younger woman, the older kitten smiled and scooted just a bit closer to the Schnee. “And trust me when I say I doubt my Blakey would mind if I did either.~”

 

“Well, as you know, Blake and I aren’t dating until we graduate from Beacon and are free to live our way while having the income to support it….” The Ice Queen paused for a moment, looking away as her blush only worsened at the sight of the gorgeous milf faunus licking her lips. “... But, from what little experience I have as a comparison, Blake does a fantastic job at everything we do together.” The young girl could’ve sworn that her heart skipped a beat as the older woman scooted even closer on the couch, Kali’s smile only growing in the process. “Um… If I may know, why are you asking, Miss Belladonna? Is there something wrong with how we do things?”   
  
“No! Of course not, dear! I just think that a person should always know the different things about sex that make them actually feel the best so they can relay that information to their partner. Remember, communication is key!~” As she stood from the couch, Kali’s amber eyes seemed to glint as her outfit seamlessly fell to the floor, revealing her very well developed body only being covered by a pair of pearl white panties. “And I have always believed that experience is the best teacher for things you enjoy. So, why don’t we get you a little more experience?” Without waiting for her pray to say another word, the faunus was already on her knees and slithering her hands along Weiss’s silky smooth thighs until reaching her panties.

 

The young heiress couldn’t deny the sexual anticipation she was feeling, or the instant hard on she got from seeing her lover’s mother naked. The taboo of what was going to happen, what she hadn’t realized she wanted to happen, what she didn’t realize she needed. The sexual thrill of having an older woman suck her off that looked almost identical to her lover. The rush of the woman’s soft hands gently slipping her ice blue panties down to the floor around her ankles. Everything piled up faster than the young heiress was able to properly comprehend, only knowing that this older woman wanted to have a sexual relationship of some kind with her. But she certainly wasn’t going to complain about something like that, especially as Kali’s warm and perfectly wet mouth engulfed the first quarter of her cock. “Oh fuck…” The words left Weiss’s tongue as softly as the older kitten’s tongue lapped at the underside of her cock.

 

The older faunus didn’t hold anything back as she quickly started bobbing her head along the girl’s cock, swirling her tongue around the shaft and dragging along it on her way up the cock, only to let go and suck the cock down her throat on her way down. Kali knew how to please any cock she wanted, having experienced only one after being married, but any amount she chose to beforehand. The ravenette knew that her technique was near flawless, especially from hearing the way her pray moaned and writhed under her body with every mother she made. Wrapping her fingers around the base of the girl’s cock and steadily stroking what her mouth wasn’t wrapped around before sliding the cock out of her mouth with a satisfactory pop. “Well? That was only the start, but it sounds like it’s the best pleasure you’ve ever had.~” Her eyes met Weiss’s before she planted a loving kiss on the head of her cock. “Well, you’re going to work for the right to cum in my mouth. I know you want to, but let’s see if I can handle a proper facefucking better than my daughter.~”

 

The young Schnee nodded as she watched the older woman lick her lips excitedly. She had taken control of Blake during a blowjob before, but always had to stop when the faunus thought she had gotten too rough. Luckily, as she grabbed the sides of Kali’s head, something told her she wouldn’t have that worry with the milf faunus. Maybe it was the way her cock easily slid into the back of her throat without any problem, or the way the older woman moaned around her cock as she started moving her hips. Weiss didn’t know, and didn’t really care at this point. All that mattered was making sure she gave Kali the satisfaction she wanted. Her grip only tightened the rougher she got with the woman, her cock slamming into the back of the woman’s throat with every thrust she made as a groan of pleasure left her. It didn’t take more than a few seconds for her to learn that Kali was far better at oral than Blake was, and in a way, she regretted not finding out until now.

 

Unfortunately, those thoughts didn’t get to linger on her mind long as the heiress felt her climax starting to crash over her, the pleasure already far too much for her to handle. However, just as her throbbing cock was about to explode inside of the faunus’s mouth, the older woman forcefully shoved the girl back onto the couch and on her back, actually causing the young Schnee to bounce in place for a moment. “What was that for?! I thought you were letting me facefuck you!”

 

“Exactly, dear. ‘Letting’. We’re still doing what I want.~” Swaying her hips as she approached the arm of the couch, Kali slapped her ass, moaning from the impact and biting her lip as she felt her soft flesh jiggle a bit in place. “Now, why don’t you come and stuff my pussy full of that cock. But you aren’t allowed to cum before I tell you. If you fail and cum beforehand, well, I’m going to have to take a lot more time to teach you some obedience.~” Shaking her ass in the air for Weiss to see, the older woman’s smile only grew as she felt those soft, overly manicured nails digging into her soft asscheeks. It took a bit longer than she had expected it to, most likely due to hesitation from being partially threatened like she was, but just like she wanted, she soon felt that spit-shined cock filling her tight cunt. “Oh my!~ You’re much bigger than I thought you’d feel!”

 

That was all the encouragement the young Schnee needed to start thrusting into the older woman. The young heiress had only had sex once in her life with Blake while the rest of her team was out getting food from the mess hall, but even the younger Belladonna’s virgin pussy didn’t feel as heavenly as Kali’s trained, tight, and quivering pussy. Just another thing that Weiss was regretting never learning until now. It seemed like every step of the way, Kali measured just a bit better than Blake in every category the young girl compared the two in. Even the way the milf whimpered and bounced against her hips with each thrust. The way the woman’s heavenly pussy clenched around Weiss’s cock was almost magical, sending the rush of her climax upon her after only a few minutes, unable to stand up to the overwhelming pleasure that Kali was providing her.

 

“That’s the way, sweetie! Just like that! Fuck Mommy just like that and you can cum inside her pussy all you want to!~” Gripping the arm of the couch as tightly as she could, the older woman admittedly found herself getting more lost in the pleasure and bliss of being fucked by a near stranger than she had expected, but she was loving every moment of having that Schnee cock inside of her. Every time the girl’s hips met her ass was a moment of heaven, causing her breasts to scrape against the couch and her back to arch just a bit more than the last thrust, Kali was quick to learn that Weiss had a bit of ferocity to her, something that she had figured Blake loved dearly. It’s a good thing that Blake they already had plans to be together after Beacon.

 

Slapping the older woman’s ass on occasion as she continued fucking the milf against the couch, the heiress started loving the soft feeling of the older woman’s cheeks filing her hands each time she took a firm hold of them. That was until she leaned over the ravenette and used both her hands to grab and play with the faunus’s breasts, smiling at the loud moans that left Kali. Gently starting to nibble on the milf’s cat ear, Weiss relished the soft and submissive whimpers that left the woman. Everything about her and Blake seemed to not even be able to hold a candle to the experience she was being given at this moment, even if it was wrong to do something like this.

 

“That’s it, baby! Go ahead and cum inside of Mommy! Fill my womb with your hot seed! I don’t care if you knock me up! Just do it!~” Digging her nails so hard into the couch that she was actually making scratch marks, the older faunus nearly shrieked in pleasure as her orgasm crashed over her, causing her pussy to clamp down around Weiss’s cock in pure ecstasy. Right at this moment, she had no care in the world for if the young Schnee was able to get her pregnant or not, she needed cum flooding inside of her, and was glad she could get it from someone so close to her family. Luckily for her, not even three seconds later she got what she wanted. The heiress’s hot cum flooding into her womb as her hips continued to move, fucking the ravenette through their orgasms and extending them by just a bit. “Oh, fuck!~” As she slumped against the end of the couch, all that she could hear leaving her temporary partner were heavy and pleasured breaths, followed by the occasional groan of bliss. Forcing herself onto her back so she could see the young girl, a smile came to her face. “You know… Maybe you’ll be a good addition to the family.~”   
  
“Thank…. Thank you… Kali…” The young Schnee made sure to return the smile as she saw her own cum starting to spill out of the woman. “Um…. You’re leaking…”   
  
“Oh, am I? Well, be a dear and come clean me up, will you?~” Once again, the faunus licked her lips as she watched the white-haired girl crawl towards her. Without even waiting for her to take her first few licks, Kali tangled her hand into those bright locks and pulled her close to her cunt. “By the way, you might want to hurry. Blake and Ghira will be home any time now and I doubt you want my husband to catch us.~”


	4. Summer x Blake

It was the very first time that Blake was able to spend the night at her leader’s house since the team had graduated from Beacon. Weiss had gone back home to say her goodbyes while Yang started living a “nightlife”, spending time at bars all nights for her own reasons. Blake and Ruby, however, stayed in touch and worked as a team. It’s been about two months since the gang graduated, but earlier today was the first time the young faunus had met Summer Rose, the woman who raised two of her best friends. As the young kitten slept on the couch, all of her dreams were filled with the older woman. Seeing her in the shower, having the silver-eyed woman ride her, covering her face in cum, everything sexual her mind could picture with the woman.

 

Luckily for her, in the middle of the night, the milf had the exact same thoughts she was having and planned to act on them. Summer was indeed planning on acting on her urges as she snuck into the living room, in nothing but a red see through nightgown, at about one in the morning and smiled as she spotted Blake laying on the couch, naked other than a blanket to cover her young and taut body. “Mmmm. Never would’ve thought Ruby or Yang would bring home a beauty like you.~ Maybe they both have their mothers’ charms, after all.” Being gentle as she could be, the older woman removed the blanket from the young kitten’s body and bit her lip as she finally got to see her bare. Those large full breasts that were clearly more than a handful just by looking at them, her slender figure that almost copied an hourglass, just a wider center, and last but not least, the prize she had been hoping for when she noticed the faunus sitting at her kitchen table, the large and thick cock that was attached to her. “Oh yeah… That’s what I like to see.~”

 

Wrapping her fingers around the base of the young girl’s cock, Summer started to stroke the large shaft, happy to feel it’s throbbing warmth in her hand as she was hoping to wake the young kitten up with the pleasure. Her movements started getting faster, tightening her grip as she finally watched the young ravenette’s eyes flutter open as a moan left her young lips. “Oh good! You’re awake!~” The silver-eyed woman did her best to keep her usual ecstatic tone while whispering so no one else in the house could hear her. “I’ve been wanting to tell you something since you got here, Miss Belladonna.~”   
  
Blake’s eyes went wide as she heard Summer’s voice and felt the woman’s hands around her cock. “Miss… Miss Rose! What are you doing?!” Just like the ex-huntress, she did her best to whisper while being surprised, not wanting to wake the house and make things worse than needed. “You’re supposed to be asleep!” Despite her pathetic protests, the faunus did nothing to stop the brunette’s hand on her cock.   
  
“And as far as anyone is concerned, I am. And so are you. Now hush, dear. Please?” Keeping her usual smile, Summer leaned down and glided her tongue along the underside of Blake’s cock, taking a long lick to savor the taste for as long as she could. “As I was saying…” The older woman cleared her throat before her eyes met the faunus’s amber eyes. “I want you to cum on my face and inside my pussy. And when I want something, as I’m sure Ruby can tell you, I always get it.~” Before bothering to wait for a response from the young girl, the silver-eyed woman wrapped her lips around the head of the kitten’s member before slowly bobbing her head along the shaft, working her way to the bottom with ease before swallowing around the massive member lodged in her throat.

 

The pleasure was overwhelming for the young girl as Summer’s expert skill with her tongue washed pure bliss through Blake’s system, causing her to let out a soft moan or whimper every time she felt those soft lips and tongue lower themselves along her cock. Bringing her hand to her mouth, the young kitten bit down hard on her knuckle to muffle herself as her free hand drifted into the woman’s dark locks. Even if she wanted to protest what the two were doing, she knew she’d never be able to live out those fantasies she had in her dreams, especially if Ruby found out about this. It didn’t help that she had never experienced a blowjob that completely enthralled her like this one had already, causing the ravenette to throw her head back in pleasure. It didn’t help that the way the older woman’s tongue wrapped and played with her cock seemed to be in ways she didn’t think normal humans would ever be able to do.

 

Pushing herself to the girl’s base once again, Summer started humming around the faunus cock that was lodged in her throat, smiling as she heard a loud whimper leave the ravenette she was sucking down her throat. Feeling the young girl’s hips buck into her face every now again like she was trying to milk every bit of pleasure she could from the experience was nothing that the older woman couldn’t handle, even smiling at the desperation. Quickly pulling her mouth from around the cock and letting a trail of saliva connect the cock to her lips, the woman licked her lips and placed a kiss on the tip, stroking Blake’s shaft as she did so. “Feels like someone is going to cum pretty soon. And I bet they wanna fill my mouth just like I want them to. Isn’t that right, dear?~”

 

Nodding as fast as her head could move, the young faunus bit her lip as she writhed under the woman’s grip, loving everything she was doing to her, even the teasing. “Please, Miss Rose…. I’m so close. I wanna cum in your mouth…”   
  
“Say it again. Beg me for it and I just might let you.~” As a smirk came to her lips, Summer knew she’d never let this young girl cum inside her throat. She’d save as much cum as she could for her wet and needy cunt.

 

“Please, Summer! Let me cum in your mouth! Let me coat your tongue in my seed!” Once again whispering as she begged for her release, the poor girl let out a sharp gasp as the older woman’s grip on her cock tightened to the point of actual pain, almost causing her pleasure to cease right away. “Ow! What are you do-”   
  
“Didn’t do good enough! So here’s how things are going to work.” Letting go of the thick cock and smiling as she licked the underside once again, Summer straddled Blake’s lap and rested her cunt against the faunus’s shaft, biting her lip as she felt the member throbbing against her folds. “I’m going to ride you until I cum. You are forbidden to cum until I tell you otherwise. IF you cum inside me without my permission, well… Let’s just say that Tai and Ruby will find out about our little secret, okay?” Her smile only grew as she watched the young kitten nod in agreement to her terms. “Good girl. Then let’s get started.~” Slowly grinding her hips against Blake’s, the silver-eyed woman made sure to take her time before letting the younger’s cock slide inside of her tight cunt. Inhaling a sharp breath at the sudden feeling of being filled with an impressively large cock, the woman had to bite her lip to help herself remain quiet.

 

Right out of the gate, it felt incredible to have this woman’s pussy wrapped around her cock, clenching around it every time the brunette bounced down on it. The young faunus actually wasn’t sure if she’d be able to hold herself together like she said she would do. It definitely didn’t help that the older woman had her hands resting on the kitten’s hips in the perfect places to dig her nails into and cause the young girl even more pleasure. However, she was determined to last as long as she needed inside of her leader’s mother’s gloriously heavenly pussy. Tangling one of her hands into Summer’s dark locks before pulling her into a kiss, letting her tongue dance inside the woman’s mouth with as much passion as she could muster.

 

Unfortunately, Summer had a different plan of what was going to happen. Digging her nails into the young girl’s skin hard enough to leave her own marks through her aura, the brunette started bouncing her hips as fast as she could, grinding her hips against the young faunus’s for just a moment every time she hit the bottom of her bounce. Pushing her tongue past the feline’s lips and asserting her dominance in the kiss, it wasn’t long until she heard the kitten moan into the kiss and buck her hips a few times. Of course, this is exactly what the older woman wanted as Blake whimpered and came inside of her, her own moans leaving her as her womb was flooded with the girl’s fertile seed. That didn’t stop her from bouncing, however, smiling as she tightly grabbed the base of the kitten’s cock, preventing her from letting out any more cum. “Someone was quite the bad girl, cumming without permission like that.~”

 

Blake’s amber eyes widened as she watched Summer get off her lap, her seed starting to leak from the woman’s perfect pussy. “But… But….” However, as she watched the woman drop down to her knees and smile before letting her grip loosen a bit, a loud and proud moan left the young faunus as she let out the last bit of her cum all over the brunette’s face. Al she could do was stare in fear as she watched Ruby’s mother raise to her feet and plant a kiss on her lips. “S-Summer… I thought you said…. You’d tell them if I… came without permission..”   
  
“Oh, don’t worry, dear. They’ll find out for sure. I just won’t have to say a word.~” Pushing the girl back onto the couch and covering her with the same blanket she had before, a smile on her face as she licked a small amount of cum from her lips. “I’m off to bed now, Blakey. In the morning, Tai will wake up and see your cum on my face. Of course, my own daughters would never do such a thing to me, and I certainly know that my husband wouldn’t while I’m asleep. He can just wake me for that. So, that just leaves you.~” As she watched the color seem to drain from the young girl’s face, the ex-huntress decided she’d give her at least a chance with getting away with disobeying her orders. “But! If you can come to the room in no less than an hour and lick my face clean without waking either myself or Tai, then no one will no and we can do this more than just once.” 

 

Blake sat on the couch, staring in awe at the woman as she walked away, completely shocked that such a kind and caring woman could have such a dominating side to her and even be willing to do something like this to her. It took the poor girl a few minutes to process that her only option to not get caught and kicked out of the Rose household was to do like she said. “I can’t believe I have to go through with this…” Biting her lip and searching for a clock in the room, she spotted the one next to the front door and sighed, making sure to watch the time tick by. “One hour…” Unfortunately for her, Tai always woke up just before three in the morning, an hour and fifteen minutes from now, to go for a jog.


	5. Mother/Daughter Time

Laying in her bed, Ruby let a quiet groan leave her lips as she felt a near perfect mouth wrap around her cock. Having been fast asleep moments ago, she would’ve have expected the pleasure she was just dreaming of to be real in any way, especially not with what she saw as she opened her eyes. It was slow and hazy, a sleep-caused blur keeping her from seeing the woman with her lips wrapped around the young crimsonette’s cock, limiting her to only feeling the amazing sensations that washed over her tired body for a moment or two. However, without being able to properly see yet, gears started turning in the girl’s tired mind. The only females in the house for the past for days have been her and her mother, Summer, since Yang was out on consecutive dates with Weiss and Willow.

 

It took a moment for her voice to come out of her throat, but once it did, all that came from her lips were desperate moans, signaling for Summer to give her daughter more. And that’s exactly what the older woman did, bobbing her head faster along the silver-eyed girl’s cock, moaning at the taste and even keeping a grip on the girl’s base to stop her from cumming too soon. “My little girl’s awake now, is she?~” Pulling her mouth from around the cock, the mother placed dozens of kisses along Ruby’s shaft, smiling at the way the member throbbed and twitched with need to her every touch. “Never know you found me so attractive, Little Rose.~” The older woman let out a soft giggle as she watched her little girl sit up just a bit and rub her eyes.   
  
“Mom, what are you doing?” The young girl didn’t sound too surprised as she felt her mother place even more kisses along her cock, placing a hand by her hips to keep herself upright. “What if dad found out….?”    
  
“You have a beautiful woman sucking your cock to wake you up and your father is the first thing on your mind?” There was a bit of playfulness in her voice as Summer gently stroked the girl’s length, biting her lower lip as she did so. “Not only is that rude, it makes me think you’d rather have your father in my position. And I don’t think he’d be as willing to be here as I am.~” Without waiting on an answer, the older woman pulled her hand from around the spit-polished member in front of her, getting up just enough to straddle her daughter’s lap and steal a kiss from her lips.

 

All Ruby could do in her tired state was kiss her mother back, forgetting about her father for a moment and letting her aching cock simply throb between her mother’s hips while enjoying her taste. Of course, the taste of her own cock was tainted on Summer’s lips, but she didn’t care too much after what happened last time a milf came onto her. After a moment, the young crimsonette pulled her mouth away from her mother’s and smiled, looking into her eyes and noticing the lust swirling within them. “Seems someone’s pretty horny.~”   
  
“Well, after what happened with your friend, sweetheart, it made me realize how much I wanted a young cock inside of me again. And what better cock than the one I gave birth to?~” Summer slowly wrapped her arms around her daughter’s neck, just relaxing as she felt Ruby place her hands onto the older woman’s hips. “So, just relax and let Mommy take over. You’ll be cumming before you know it and wanting to fill me up even more.~” Seamlessly moving one of her hands from her daughter’s neck to the cock between her legs, the mother was quick to grab it’s base and line it up with her needy entrance, biting her lip just enough to muffle a moan that was going to slip through as she lowered herself onto the silver-eyed girl’s member.

 

Ruby didn’t dare argue with her mother, more than happy to accept such a treat, and surprisingly not weirded out by the fact that it was her own mother’s cunt that wrapped around her cock like a perfectly made glove. But that didn’t matter as she captured the woman’s lips in a kiss, smiling and moaning quietly as she finally reached the crimsonette’s base. Even if she didn’t want to, the young girl had to admit that her mother’s snatch felt like heaven around her cock and only better with each roll of her hips that Summer made.

 

Fortunately, things were only going to get better for the both of them as Summer started bouncing her hips, pushing her tongue past her daughter’s lips to explore her mouth. They both knew that morally, this was wrong and should be stopped, but neither of them wanted to as their tongues danced together, bodies rocking in the same motion and rhythm that only added to the pleasure they were feeling. A nice young cock filling Summer was more than she could’ve hoped for as the length managed to hit her deepest places, bringing her pleasure beyond belief with each passing second. And a perfectly formed pussy around her shaft did the same for Ruby, squeezing around her perfectly and seemingly milking her length as the two went along with their morning sex.

 

Summer didn’t bother holding back her moans, knowing that her husband was currently out of the house with Qrow to get dinner for the family and figure out something for Willow and Weiss would enjoy at the same time. Every inch of her daughter’s cock felt better and better by the moment as she falt Ruby starting to thrust upwards into her when she needed craving more pleasure. “That’s the way, babygirl. Fuck Mommy just like that!~” The woman did her best to match the younger girl’s increasingly rapid base, loving the feeling of being filled by the crimsonette’s cock, but not sure if she could actually keep up at her age.

 

However, as Ruby continued to thrust, she started to hold down her mother’s hips, becoming more and more dominant about the situation by the second and even knowing she was going to cum soon. Part of her wanted to creampie her mother, risk bringing a sibling into the world with their unprotected sex, but she didn’t want her mother to be upset with her over wanting such a thing. So, she flipped the two over, putting Summer on her back while continued to thrust into her and looking her dead in the eyes. “Mom…. I’m getting close…”   
  
“It’s okay, baby! Cum inside of me and give me all you got! I want it!~” --Summer continued to roll her hips with her daughter's thrusts, loving the pleasure that was washing through her. Every inch Ruby got inside of her was pure heaven, making her love the idea of having her own child knock her up just because of spontaneous lust. The older woman wrapped her arms around the younger, a smile on her face as she knew what was to come soon.

 

It didn’t take more than a moment or two with the way her mother was looking at her and begging before the crimsonette hit her climax. Ruby didn’t know exactly what to say as her orgasm tore through her, but all she could manage to do was buck her hips a few more times, burying her length into her mother and dumping her hot load directly into her womb. As she came, the young girl let out a loud and long moan, slowly rolling her hips and causing Summer to moan even louder with each movement of her hips. Capturing the older woman’s lips in a passionate kiss, the silver-eyed girl didn’t hesitate to press her body into her mother more, smiling into the affection.

 

Summer’s orgasm crashed through her the moment her daughter stole the kiss, the taste of her lips suddenly overwhelming on top of the extremely potent pleasure that ran through her from her womb being filled by Ruby. Unable to moan out properly, the older woman simply whined in joy against the younger girl’s lips, smiling as well. For the moment, it didn’t matter that the two were mother and daughter, or that Summer could easily get knocked up with the sheer amount of cum that flooded into her womb, but that was fine for them. Both girls loved the feeling of lust and passion that radiated from the other as their orgasmic highs were still heavy on their minds. Looking into her daughter’s eyes, the older woman smiled and pulled her closer. “I love you, Ruby. So much.~” After a quick pause, she cupped the young crimsonette’s cheeks and stole a quick peck. “And I hope we can do this more.”

 

“I love you too, Mom… And of course we can.~” With a happy smile, Ruby cuddled up to her mother and sighed with joy.


	6. Yang/Raven

Yang sighed as she stepped into her home, not noticing her mother sitting on the couch, in nothing but a black bra and panties, right away as she closed the door and made her way to the living room. “Hey, Mom… What are you up to?” There was a clear tone of concern and dread in the blonde’s voice, almost giving away her stress right away to the black-haired woman who was visiting her. “Anything fun?”   
  
“Well, I was just resting while waiting for you to get home, but I can tell something’s up with you. What is it?” Raven wasn’t much of a mother to Yang, especially after all that had happened between them, but at the very least, she could ask her own flesh and blood what was bothering her. “You don’t have to tell me, but I’ll listen if need be.”   
  
“Well, it’s just Ruby and Weiss. They told me how much they wanted to have sex with their own mothers after the experience the four of us had. Ruby said she had so much fun with you that she can’t wait to see what it’s like with Summer.” The younger woman laid back on the furniture and shook her head slightly. “Their choice, but I guess that means more time without them. Makes me feel a bit lonely, you know? I’ve been pretty pent up too, so I feel bad for my next partner.”

 

Raven nodded and almost immediately kissed her daughter’s cheek. “Well, to be honest with you, ever since my time with Ruby, I’ve been wondering how it would be with you. I know you’re my daughter and all, but I’m curious and it’s been making me horny every night since Ruby left. What do you say we just shut up and fuck? That way you can always brag to the others about how you got to nail a stacked bandit?” The older woman chuckled and planted a firm kiss on her daughter’s lips without waiting for an answer, slowly positioning herself in Yang’s lap once the blonde leaned into the kiss, happily returning it. “Atta girl.~” As the black-haired woman moved lifted her hips just enough to fish out her daughter’s cock, she was quick to move her panties to the side and smile, capturing the blonde’s lips in another heated kiss.

 

Yang couldn’t help but moan into the kiss as she felt her mother’s tight snatch wrap snuggly around her member, coating it in her juices almost right away and giving away just how much Raven had wanted this to happen. Pulling her lips away from the older woman’s, the blonde couldn’t help but smirk and rest both her hands on the woman’s hips. “Feels like you really did want this every night. You’re so wet.” Before she could get a proper reaction from the black-haired woman, she used her strength to pull the woman down and force their hips to meet, hilting her cock balls deep into the woman’s pussy in the process. Throwing her head back, the younger woman moaned out into the room as she felt her mother’s inner walls spasm with need around her cock.

 

“Exactly. So don’t bother trying to tease me over it. Every woman has her needs.” Raven smiled as she snaked her arms around Yang’s neck, looking into those lilac eyes as she started to quickly bounce herself along the thick shaft that stuffed her cunt full. It was definitely bigger than Ruby’s, and almost twice as wide as Taiyang’s, but the bandit knew she could take it with ease. She pulled a single arm from Yang’s shoulders and used it to guide one of her hands to the hook of her bra. “You’ve missed a lot of milk from them, you know. Why not see if you can get some?~” Of course, they both knew that as they worked her bra off, there would be no milk for Yang to drink, but that was fine as Raven’s hips continued to move at a rapid pace.

 

The moment Yang wrapped her lips around her mother’s breasts, she could feel the woman’s inner walls tighten around her, signaling that she was definitely enjoying this experience between them. But just like she had warned Raven earlier, she was starting to feel her orgasm approach, far faster than she had hoped for. Biting down on her mother’s nipple, the blonde started thrusting upward into the woman in an attempt to drive her own orgasm just as quickly. Maybe if she was lucky, they could cum together and simply rest before dinner.

 

However, as Raven took a firm hold on the back of Yang’s head, something told her that wasn’t going to happen, especially as her mother kept her head locked on her breast. The younger opened her eyes just enough to look into her mother’s red eyes and see the lust and desire swirling within them. Even as the blonde could feel her orgasm about to hit, she wanted to feel some kind of dominance in this situation.

 

Suddenly, the black-haired woman felt herself get pushed down onto the coffee table in front of her and her daughter’s lips smash against her own. Just like she was hoping for, she could feel the cock pumping in and out of her with an explosive velocity and power that would certainly damage Raven if not for her aura. However, all the woman could do was moan into the kiss as she felt her daughter pump herself balls deep into her one last time and listen to the groan of pure bliss that left her. A moment later, she did the same, turning her head to the side and moaning as she felt a near torrent of cum flood into her womb, sending her over the edge of her own orgasm as well.

 

Even as she continued to fill her mother with cum, all Yang could do was look into her eyes and happily kiss her. A silent form of thanks that went a long way as Raven simply cupped her cheek and smiled into the affection. “Again after dinner?”   
  
“Better hurry and cook.~”


	7. Blake/Kali

 

Blake sighed as she watched her father walk right out their front door with a smile on his face. She was happy to see him so enthusiastic about helping those around them, but she had other things on her mind. Sleeping with her teammate’s mother, being told that Kali had slept with Weiss and they both loved it, and then hearing from Yang how nice it was to sleep with her own mother. Things had taken a turn in her mind and there was no hiding the erection that was firmly creased against her clothing.

 

“Something on your mind, sweetheart?” Kali’s voice seemed to yank Blake from her thoughts with a startled shout, causing the mother to giggle and point towards her daughter’s cock. “I know you enjoy when the two of us are alone, but this is new, dear.” The older faunus sat on the couch with a smile, licking her lips as she didn’t look to the younger kitten. “Did Weiss tell you about what happened between us?”

 

“Yeah…. And Yang told me about her and Raven… and… it got me thinking…” Before the younger faunus could properly finish her though, she found herself being yanked towards her mother and felt as Kali’s lips clashed against her own in a bit of heat and passion. It took the girl a moment, but as she realized what was going on, Blake didn’t bother fighting back as she leaned into the affection to deepen the kiss. However, after another moment, she felt her mother pull away from her and softly whined at the feeling of warmth and need that filled her senses. “What…. What was that about…?”

 

“Ever since my time with Weiss… I’ve wondered what it would be like with you. I’m too old to get pregnant without being in a heat cycle, so we don’t have to worry about you getting a sibling.” The woman paused as she gazed into her daughter’s eyes, smiling at the fact that they almost mirrored her own in both lust and a need for passion. “So… Will you indulge an older woman in something she’s craved for a while now? Just fill me up and keep unloading inside of me.~”

 

Blake softly giggled as she listened to her mother, smiling and bringing a hand to Kali’s breast before pulling it from her robe and giving it a soft squeeze. The younger kitten smiled and nodded, kissing her mother again before pushing her onto her back and forcing her breasts out of her robe but leaving the outfit on. “Ask again like a good kitty and I just might.~” Just a little casual foreplay as the younger faunus fished her cock from her clothing before letting it rest against the older woman’s thigh. “And if you beg, I still might try and get you pregnant.~” Without even waiting on an answer from her mother, the amber-eyed girl leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss, effectively silencing Kali as she adjusted herself to be able to slide her cock into the awaiting cunt. However, as she brought a hand to her mother’s crotch, a soft gasp left her, causing her to break the kiss. “No panties, Mother? Were you hoping for this, or you just like being naughty?”

 

“Maybe a little bit of both. Why don’t we spend this next week without your father to figure out which it is?~” With a soft chuckle, the woman reached her hand into her daughter’s hair, pulling her into another kiss and letting them just enjoy the moment. Of course, as she felt her daughter’s cock tease at her folds, Kali couldn’t help but let a moan out into the kiss. Almost immediately, she felt Blake’s teeth sink into her lower lip before tugging on it, making her gasp and crave move of this behavior. Luckily, as she felt the younger faunus push the tip of her cock into her cunt, spreading her just a little bit, the older woman knew she was going to have fun. It only added to the pleasure as she felt one of her daughter's hands wrap around her breast with a firm grip while the other held tight to her hip.

 

Blake simply smiled as she started slowly rolling her hips into the older faunus’s, more than happy to start things slow as she kneaded her mother's breast and bit her neck. Inch by inch, the girl spread Kali’s tight snatch to perfectly fit her cock and eventually get balls deep without harming the woman. The moment that happened, she started fucking her just like she would any other woman, animalistic in her movements as the sound of her hips slamming into the other’s echoed throughout the room. Though, she was fine hearing it as the feeling of how snuggly her shaft fit into Kali’s pussy was more than magical to her. Everything about what she was doing was better than with Summer, better than with her team, and possibly better than any sex she’d ever have again. In a sick twisted way, of course.

 

The only sound that was able to match it were the sounds of Kali’s moans filling the air as she was thoroughly fucked by her daughter, every inch of that perfect cock filling her and hitting all the right spots with an almost perfect amount of force behind her hips. Though, that was what she loved about Blake, the way the young girl was still able to be in a pseudo-heat as she fucked, craving to fill up whatever hole she was inside of with cum. And deep down, Kali wanted nothing more than for her own daughter to fill her with the lustful intent of getting her pregnant. However, as she continued to moan and wrap her arms around the younger kitten’s neck, the words seemed to fail leaving her mouth. After a few moments, the mother simply decided to wrap her legs around her daughter’s waist to make sure she was forced to stay inside of her.

 

But that didn’t even phase the younger faunus as she brought a hand up from her mother’s breast and pulled her into another heated kiss. She didn’t hesitate to push her tongue past the older woman’s lips, letting their tongue dance together as their moans filled the room. Luckily no one was home to see this, Blake on top of her mother, rocking her hips as fast as she could as if her intent was to actually knock up her mother. While Kali just laid back and took it, a look of contorted pleasure on her face that showed just how much she was loving every second of it. However, as the younger faunus slowly pulled her lips away and gazed into the older faunus’s eyes, she could feel her orgasm started to creep up on her, making her feel like she just had to fill her mother’s womb and take the very slim chance. “I love you, Mom… I think I’m gonna cum...”

 

“It’s okay, Blake, sweetie. Do it. Cum inside of me and take the chance at getting me pregnant. We’ll be doing this all week while Ghira is away anyway.” The woman smiled and tangled her hands in her daughter’s hair, pulling her down just enough to lick her ear and whisper. “Please. I want it.~” A mere moment later, the woman got just what she had asked for, screaming out into the room as she felt her young faunus thrust one final time into her and flood her womb with an intense amount of cum. Feeling the warmth of her daughter’s seed flood into her womb was all it took to send her over the edge as well, causing her legs to tighten around Blake’s waist to keep her inside.

 

However, all Blake could do was lean close and kiss her mother, more than happy to taste her lips as the two stayed connected for a while longer. “I don’t… I don’t know what to say…” Of course the younger faunus was happy to have creampied her mother, her still rigid erection being proof that she wanted to do it again, but as she felt Kali cup her cheeks and simply gaze into her eyes, there was no stopping the blush that arose to her face. “M-Mom…?”

 

“Shhh… Just making sure I can remember my daughter’s face after she’s fucked me so thoroughly this next week that I’ll only want her cock inside of me.” Once again, another gentle kiss shared between the two before Kali let her daughter go and relaxed her legs. “What do you say we get something to drink and go for round two? Feels like you’re still wanting more.~”

 

“I am.~ But instead of getting something to drink, why don’t I just let you drink from the source?” Blake couldn't help but smile as her mother laughed at her joke, especially as she watched the older woman wrap her lips around the cum-coated cock and start sucking on it. “This is going to be a long and perfect week.~”


	8. Schneecest

Weiss sighed to herself as she sat at the kitchen table, looking through her scroll and seeing all the messages from her friends about having slept with their own parents and being a bit jealous as well. “I can’t believe everyone on my team slept with their parents and even got to creampie them….” Of course, the girl didn’t realize she was talking out loud as she attracted her mother’s attention.   
  
“Hm? Something wrong, Weiss?” Willow asked from across the rather small table, smiling and pouring herself another glass of wine with her lunch. “You’re talking to yourself as you stare at your scroll. Again.” The older woman smiled and gently rubbed her stomach. “Is it Yang bragging to you again?”   
  
“Kind of…” The girl answered, blushing and setting her scroll down beside her plate of barely touched food. “She says you told her that she got you pregnant and…. Well, is very proud of that fact.” Weiss ran her hand through her hair and shook her head. “I don’t get that girl. All she does sometimes is brag about sex and how much she can get, just to complain if someone else has sex with someone she wanted.” The young heiress paused and looked towards her mother’s glass of wine. “Hey…. Do you think I could have some of your wine? Just for today? I know you said you don’t want me drinking ever but-”   
  
“Sure thing, dear. Come here and I’ll pour you a glass. Just for today, you can drink with me.” Willow smiled and pushed her glass just off to the side for her daughter to drink from. “And bring me a glass on your way.” The woman’s smile only grew as she watched her daughter walk to the nearby cabinets and pull out a wine glass for her to drink from. “Now, I just wanna say that you won’t be drinking unless you are around me. And even then, you won’t be getting drunk either.”   
  
Weis nodded as she sat next to her mother and set a glass beside her for her to pour into, happy to be allowed this chance from a mother who had constantly told her to never get into drinking as she was growing up. Though, there was no denying the feeling of jealousy that coursed through her as she picked up the glass her mother had previously poured for her. “Mom…. Is it true what Yang said?”   
  
“About what, hun?” The older woman asked, pouring her new cup of red wine and giggling as she watched her daughter take her first sip of it and wincing at the taste. “About how she said she got me pregnant?” Willow watched the heiress nod and smiled softly. “Well… You know how I told you that sex with a Schnee always results in pregnancy? Well, that’s true. Anyone you have sex with unprotected will end up pregnant. So… Yes, your blonde friend did get me pregnant. Though, it’s too early to tell anything from it yet since I’ve never suffered from morning sickness.”   
  
Weiss sighed and nodded, swallowing down the glass of wine and holding out her glass for her mother to pour more wine. “Well, that’s bullshit.” The young girl let out a huff of annoyance as she looked away from her mother, her jealousy growing even more. “Well, I don’t think I got Kali pregnant…. Though, I guess I won’t be able to get my own mother pregnant like Yang and Blake are trying to….”   
  
“Pretty on the nose, aren’t you?” Willow giggled, pouring a second glass of wine for Weiss. “Tell you what, Little Miss Jealous…” The older Schnee took a sip of her own glass and smiled. “I’ll make it up to you since you want to so badly.”   
  
“How?”   
  
“Well, I could let you fuck my ass. No one has done that before, not even Winter or your father.” The woman swirled her red wine in her glass as she refused to face her daughter for a moment. “Or… Whenever I give birth to Yang’s child, you can get me pregnant every year or two afterward. Knocking up your kinky mother every chance you get just because she loves you.~” There was no blush on her cheeks, no hesitation in her voice, not even a hint of shyness in her tone as she took a sip of her wine and finally faced her daughter. “What do you say?”   
  
Without saying another word, Weiss nodded and drank her entire glass in one swallow and stood out of her chair, getting her cock out from under her skirt for her mother could see just how hard the thought alone made her. The heiress smiled as she stroked her cock a bit in front of her own mother’s eyes, happy to see that lust was already swirling in the older woman’s gaze. She was more than elated to watch her mother wrap those gorgeous lips around her cock, loving how wet and warm it was as more and more of it enveloped her cock as Willow wanted to show off her skill. The young Schnee couldn’t be happier as her mother reached her base, listening to the woman gag on her cock and feeling her throat spasm around her shaft before running a hand through those gorgeous silver locks. “Fuck, Mom…. Your mouth feels heavenly….”   
  
The older Schnee smiled as she looked up at her daughter, bobbing her head back and forth for a few moments before pulling off, kissing the tip and then stroking her daughter’s shaft as quick as she could. “I bet it feels better than Kali’s.~ Love the woman, but she doesn’t know how to handle a Schnee properly. Last time she tried, I had to guide her to get me to cum more than once.~” Placing another few dozen kisses along her child’s length, Willow was more than willing to gently slap her cheek with Weiss’s member before wrapping her tongue around the side and keeping her eyes locked on the younger Schnee’s.   
  
Weiss simply looked down at the woman between her legs, lust and surprise clouding her mind as she ran a hand through her own mother’s hair, loving the feeling of her soft tongue wrapping around her cock. “Let’s not talk about her… I just want to enjoy the feeling of my mom’s pussy wrapped around my cock.~”   
  
“Such a vulgar mouth on you, Weiss. Did Winter teach you that?” The older Schnee smiled and stood up from her place, bending herself over the table and waving her ass back and forth just enough to entice her daughter. “Well, maybe I should let my own daughter fuck my pussy until she tries knocking her mother up. It does sound like a fun time.~” Even as she rested herself on top of the table, Willow was more than eager to reach a hand back and slap her plump ass, squeezing it to give her daughter a bit more of a show. The woman bit her lower lip as she spread her cheeks just enough to show a teasing view of her of her back door. 

 

However, the younger Schnee was only fixated on her mother’s cunt, smiling as she took hold of one of the older woman’s hips before guiding her throbbing shaft into the older Schnee’s tight pussy. Weiss relished in the way their moans seemed to harmonize in the room as she took her time making sure every inch of her member was forced into Willow’s hole. Inch by inch, the girl slowly stretched her the white-haired woman around her shaft, making her into the perfect sleeve to stuff with her cum.

 

Willow was loving the way that her youngest daughter filled her up. “Oh, Weiss!~ You’re the biggest dick I’ve ever had!~” Unfortunately, as the heiress finally bottomed out inside of her, she knew just how true her words were and how much she had been missing out in not fucking Weiss sooner. “I’ve been missing out on this cock for so long….” The woman smiled as she looked back to her daughter, seeing the ecstatic and pleasured look on her features that simply lit Willow alight inside, causing her to start bucking against Weiss’s hips.

 

“We don’t have to miss out anymore, Mother… We can do this every day.~” Even if the words were only half truths from the younger girl, part of her wanted nothing more than to fuck her mother senseless day after day after day and make her into the Schnee’s breeding bitch. But as she took hold of both of the older woman’s hips, the only thing on her mind was the pleasure that coursed through her body. Each and every thrust she made was in time with her mother’s hips, making sure both of them would get as much pleasure as possible from this experience. Every time the young Schnee filled her mother’s cunt, a pulse of bliss and ecstasy spread through them both, eliciting a moan from both of them that quickly filled the room around them.

 

Willow held fast to the table under her as her breasts grinding against it in time with her daughter’s thrusts, causing the older woman to moan and scream out into the room, announcing her pleasure to both the world and the girl that was happily pounding into her tight cunt. The older Schnee was more than happy to feel this perfect cock stretching her out with every push she made. Even if it was going to be wrong if the rest of the world knew about the two of them, she didn’t care. The older woman screaming as the pleasure pulled through her body, growing stronger and stronger with each passing second.

 

The Schnee’s screamed to the world together, holding tightly to what they could the two of them moved in perfect unison, shaking the table and even knocking a few plates off before their orgasms came crashing through them. Weiss was the first to feel the rush of her orgasm, biting down hard on her lip as she felt her knees almost buckle under her. The young heiress bent over her mother, moaning into her ear as she unloaded thick and gooey ropes of cum into the older woman as her pleasure peaked. Of course, Willow was the next one to peak, arching her back and screaming into the kitchen as she felt her daughter’s seed flood into her womb. Every rope of cum that hit the back of her womb was just another thing that caused her to scream out in bliss, her inner walls clenching tightly around Weiss’s shaft. The older Schnee bit her lip to try and keep herself quiet as she rested against the table, feeling the younger’s hand gently rub her booty.   
  
“Weiss….?” Willow started, panting a bit as she looked back to her gorgeous daughter. “Don’t…. Forget to tell… your friends… Who your new breeding bitch is.~” Of course, this earned a soft laugh from her daughter as she felt the young girl slowly ease her way out of her cunt.   
  
“Of course, Mother.~” The young Schnee smiled and kissed the woman’s cheek as her cock continued to stand tall and needy. “What do you say we have round two first, though?”   
  
“After a bit more wine.~”


End file.
